Uzushiogakure
by Eyres Valkrie
Summary: Naruto with the help of Kyuubi finds out that his father never liked him or his mom and that the Third Hokage is nothing but a power-hungry fool that wants to use his power. Let's watch how the story plays out with this twist,Danzo does not exist here.


Hey guys, this is my first story so go easy on me considering that English is not my first language. I haven't made up my mind about pairing yet, so if you have any ideas then put them down in your reviews and I'll think about it.

"Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

**Demon/Summon**

_**Demon/Summon thought**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but if I did then Naruto would've been badass instead we've got Dattebayo!

In the hokage's office 

"Old man, I have finally found a solution for our demon problem." Stated Minato Namikaze with a determined tone to his voice. About two weeks ago kyuubi, the nine-tailed demon fox was seen rampaging its way heading towards the village hidden in the leaf. And since then, the fourth hokage had been using every second to solve this dilemma. He finally found a safe way to deal with the fox but it will require a sacrifice. However Minato was determined, he would do anything for the sake of the village and I mean anything. In fact, Minato was ordered at the age of nine to try to get close to Kushina Uzumaki and eventually marry her, in order to integrate her bloodline into the village. Although Kushina was an amazing ninja, she was naïve and young then. She didn't suspect Minato was in a mission just to have sex and impregnate her with his sperm and nothing else. Minato had deceived her all along, and even now she's waiting for him in the hospital for support because she's about to give birth to their son. To Minato, Naruto and Kushina meant nothing to him; he's just doing this to serve the village accordingly.

"Thank God! Tell me now so we can get rid of this abomination before anymore of our ninjas die." Replied Hiruzen Sarutobi with a desperate tone. It was two years ago he retired as hokage but he presently had a dreading feeling that he would have to take up that title again.

"I'm going to seal the demon into my son Naruto, this way he'll have the power of the Kyuubi alongside the Uzumaki bloodline. Every nation has a jinchuriki (the power of human sacrifice or something like that) except for us, and this way we'll have the strongest demon container and the ultimate weapon. However I'm going to have to sacrifice my life for the sealing to work, so I want you to become hokage again and take care of the village. Also can you drug Kushina as soon as gives birth and when she wakes up can you get rid of her someway? She'll just be a hindrance to his training and probably spoil him. Could also tell the village about Naruto being the container of the Kyuubi, then he'll probably be hated by the whole village. This way he will starve for acceptation from the village and become a ninja to try to prove his innocence. When he joins the academy train him to become the ultimate weapon to serve the leaf village.

The Sandaime just nodded with this information, he was sad that a ninja of Minato's calibre had to die so soon but he was sure that he's son will someday surpass him and be a greater asset to the village compared to him.

At the hospital after the Kyuubi was sealed into Naruto

Kushina woke up with a start, the last thing she remembered was holding her newborn son and then she felt someone inject her with something which caused her to black out. She frantically searched her room for her son; she had a dreading feeling that he was taken.

"Where is my son?" Asked Kushina in a demanding tone, she was not going to lose her son after all the pain she went through to bring him into this world.

"Ah, I see you're awake Kushina." Said the Sandaime as he entered the room carrying Naruto in his hands, Kushina relaxed knowing that Naruto was unharmed and well. Sarutobi wore the hokage robes and the hat which indicates that he was hokage again, which means that Minato was dead. She cried inwardly, she would not show any weakness to the hokage, it was her duty as a ninja.

"Hokage-sama can you give me my son?" Asked Kushina in a soft tone, she didn't want to offend the newly re-instated Hokage by demanding her son. Sarutobi agreed and gave Kushina her son; she looked at him in awe he looked exactly like her father. However what puzzled her were the whisker-like marks on each cheek, he did not have them when he was born, she was sure of it. Then she saw the hokage making hand-signs and saying something that she never suspected of him.

"**Kanashibari no jutsu (body freeze jutsu)" **shouted Sarutobi which caused Kushina's body to freeze completely. He then took Naruto of her hands; she was looking at him with questioning eyes which showed a little fear. 

"You're probably wondering why your son has whiskers" Asked Sarutobi in a calm voice, Kushina couldn't reply but he knew that she wanted to know the reason.

"Naruto now is the jinchuriki of the nine-tailed demon fox; Minato sealed the demon into Naruto at the cost of his life to save the village." Replied Sarutobi. Kushina's tears was now visible, her son that had just arrived into the world has become the most hated person in the village on the same day.

"Naruto would have the Kyuubi's power and the Uzumaki bloodline to boot; he'll become leaf village's ultimate weapon. You will be a hindrance to his conditioning (which means that he'll hated so much that he'll want to prove himself to the village and be loyal to it) and training as soon as he starts the academy. I was thought about killing you right now, but that would be a waste of talent so I'll just seal away your memories and you'll become my personal bodyguard where I can keep an eye on you." Responded Sarutobi as he started to make another set of hand-signs for a seal. The last thing Kushina saw was a flash of light before her sight faded away into darkness.

7 years later: October 10th

Naruto was huddled in a corner in his small apartment. The apartment was given to him by Hokage himself after he was kicked out of the orphanage. He didn't understand why everyone was picking on him, he didn't do anything. The adults at the orphanage would constantly beat him until they got tired then he would be locked up in the room with scraps for food. He wasn't allowed to have any possessions and was forced to wear old worn out clothes for years. He would also get bullied by other children in the orphanage and if he defended himself he would get punished. When he was six they finally had enough of him and literally kicked him out of the orphanage. He went to the Hokage to ask somewhere to live and he gave him a small abandoned apartment. From then on he never went outside to avoid the beatings and hateful glares of the villagers. He usually ordered a large supply of instant ramen from Ichiraku's that would last for a month. Naruto was now seven and he avoided any encounters from anyone in the village and he couldn't be happier until today. Today was October the 10th which is the exactly the same day that the Kyuubi nearly destroyed the village and the same day he was born. Normally he would be celebrating his birthday by himself but the villagers somehow found out where his apartment and decided to form a mob and beat the shit out of him to celebrate the anniversary. So here he was curled up in a corner praying that the mob outside his door never enter his apartment.

Unfortunately luck was not at his side today, not that it ever was. Naruto watched fearfully as the door was explode probably with the use of a kunai with an exploding tag. Both civilians and ninjas entered the small apartment each carrying various weapons such as pitchforks, kunai, swords etc.

"There he is! Kill that damn demon!"

"Show him no mercy!"

"Let's make him pay for what he did to our village seven years ago"

Naruto heard several more comments on demons and how it killed people. He was so confused, what did he have to do with a demon? His questioned was unanswered as he cried in immense pain the moment one of the ninjas stabbed a kunai in his lower abdomen. The other members of the mob relished in the pain he felt and joined in with the maiming. He soon lost conscious due to his blood loss from numerous injuries all over his body.

Mindscape

When Naruto woke up he felt wet and it wasn't long until he found why, he was in a giant sewer. Miraculously he's body was uninjured and he body felt a little sour but nonetheless fine. He walked down a large hallway in the sewer until and he finally arrived at a large cage. The first feeling he felt was fear as soon as saw two large red eyes and an enormous toothy smile.

"**Ah, my container has finally graced this gloomy place with his presence"**

Now Naruto was not stupid contrary to what most people believed, he was actually quite smart seeing as how he was forced to grow up quickly. The adults at the orphanage never teached him anything but he didn't need them, he learned things on his own. He immediately recognized the creature in front of him; he was the same creature that obliterated half of Konoha. His brain finally put the missing pieces of the puzzle together; the way the village treated him and called a demon was not because he was a demon but he had a demon inside of him.

"Kyuubi no Yoko?" Asked Naruto in voice filled in venom all traces of fear erased from his face.

"**Exactly kit! And all along I thought you were a clueless snot-nosed brat!" Replied Kyuubi in an amused tone.**

"Why? Why was I the one to be chosen to have you sealed inside me?" Questioned Naruto in a way which showed that he was not asking for an answer but he demanded it. Kyuubi just raised his eyebrow at this; the boy was glaring at him with utmost hatred.

"**Hey don't blame me, why don't you ask your father in the afterlife when you die." Replied Kyuubi in a bored tone, why anybody would do that to their own son was beyond him.**

Naruto eyes widened in disbelief, the Yondaime Hokage who was his idol and father had deliberately sealed a demon into him at the day of his birth. What about his mother? How could she allow her son's life to be condemned to hatred and torture for the rest of his life?

Kyuubi watched Naruto's face showing varies emotions such as disbelief, confusion and lastly anger. He felt sorry for the boy but this wasn't his fault, if Madara had not come to his den and took control over him that fateful day, then he wouldn't have come to Konoha the first place.

"**Listen Kit for all it's worth I'm sorry, I wasn't myself when I attacked Konoha seven years ago. A man named Madara Uchiha came to my den and took control over my body using the Mangekyou Sharingan. I'm as much of a victim of this dilemma just as much as you are." Explained Kyuubi in a sad tone in the hopes that Naruto would understand that he had nothing to do with this.**

Naruto eyes had softened when he heard Kyuubi's side of the story; he never suspected that the great demon lord could be easily hypnotized into doing anything the user tells it to do. He sighed and sat down on the wet floor in front of the cage.

"Kyuubi could you tell me anything you know about my parents? I never knew them and I would like to know them and their reason for making me the container for you." Asked Naruto in a curious tone.

"**I didn't know much about your mother, but your father was famous world-wide and some smaller demons even feared him. I don't know why you were chosen to be my container, but I would guess that it was because you were his only child and that he couldn't anybody else to sacrifice their children seeing as his was the Hokage at that time. If you want to I can replay time and then you see him for yourself."**

"What do you mean 'replay time'?" Asked Naruto in a confusion obvious in his voice.

"**The Gods blessed me with the gift to take control over time. However you can't go back in time to change events because that affect the future but you could view them as long as you're at the place you want events to be replayed. For example your father was the Fourth Hokage so if you went to the Hokage's office and I replayed events then you would be able to see him there."**

"Hmm I see, maybe we can try that once I wake up." Wondered Naruto out loud.

"**You're already waking up kit." Said the Kyuubi. **

Kyuubi's comment made Naruto look at himself and found out he was slowly fading. He silently waved at the demon which reminded him to keep in touch one he woke up.

Hospital

Naruto woke up and found himself at the hospital in an empty room, he looked at himself and found out that his cuts and bruises were healed. Probably due to the kyuubi he thought and gave him silent thanks. He looked around one last time to check that nobody would enter anytime soon. He then got out of bed, changed his clothes and escaped the hospital using the window.

'_I'm going to solve this mystery one way or another' _thought Naruto as he made his way to the Hokage tower. Once he arrived there he went to the receptionist who was one the few that was kind to him like the people at the Ramen stand. I asked if the Hokage was present at the moment and she said he was. He waited a few minutes for Sarah (the receptionist) to inform the Hokage that he was here and wanted to talk to him. Not long after that Naruto found himself in the office, the old man was smiling at him like nothing happened.

'_Kyuubi, could you start replying now?'_ Asked Naruto mentally.

"**Yes, just wait a sec." **Replied Kyuubi. After about five seconds, Naruto's surroundings started to change, nothing major changed except for the positions of little furniture. He found the Sandaime and his father talking in a hushed tone. Naruto's heart skipped a beat, his father looked a lot like him except for his whiskers, how could he not figure this out sooner? He moved closer to the two so he could hear their conversation, they shouldn't be able to see him right?

"**They won't be able to see you." **Stated Kyuubi as he answered Naruto's question.

"Old man, I have finally found a solution for a demon problem." Stated Minato Namikaze with a determined tone to his voice.

"Thank God! Tell me now so we can get rid of this abomination before anymore of our ninjas die." Replied Hiruzen Sarutobi with a desperate tone.

"I'm going to seal the demon into my son Naruto, this way he'll have the power of the Kyuubi alongside the Uzumaki bloodline. Every nation has a jinchuriki (the power of human sacrifice or something like that) except for us, and this way we'll have the strongest demon container and the ultimate weapon. However I'm going to have to sacrifice my life for the sealing to work, so I want you to become hokage again and take care of the village. Also can you drug Kushina as soon as gives birth and when she wakes up could you get rid of her someway? She'll just be a hindrance to his training and probably spoil him. Could also tell the village about Naruto being the container of the Kyuubi, then he'll probably be hated by the whole village. This way he will starve for acceptation from the village and become a ninja to try to prove his innocence. When he joins the academy train him to become the ultimate weapon to serve the leaf village."

With every single word his father said his heart was crumbling into pieces. His father didn't even care about him or his mother. He wanted him to become the village's ultimate weapon, and they wanted him to starve for acceptation from the village. They were just waiting when he was ripe for the taking and be trained to nothing more of lapdog for the Hokage. His respect for the Yondaime had dropped dramatically; he really wanted to kill that yellow-haired son-of-a-bitch now but too bad the Shinigami beat him to it. Naruto was really worried about his mother; the Yondaime ordered his mother be rid of. He had to find out what happened to her, if she was in this as well then he would die of depression.

"**We're going back to our time now, when we get back there you should go back to the hospital. Your mother was in one of those rooms during this time, I'll replay time for you when we get there."**

Naruto just nodded to Kyuubi's suggestion; if the Sandaime killed his mother then he swore that the old monkey would have a fate much worse than death. Naruto's surrounding started to change and revert back to how it looked like in his time, the Sandaime was still smiling at him which made his blood boil. However he kept his emotions in check, he didn't want the hokage to be suspicious of him.

"Hey old man, I just wanted to tell you that I just got out of the hospital and I'm fully repaired. So I'll be going now." I said with a fake smile.

"Oh ok just be more careful now Naruto, I can't always protect you from them." Replied Sarutobi with a (much practiced) genuine fake smile and a wave of his hand.

As Naruto left the office he missed the evil glint in the old man's eyes.

"Soon Naruto, you'll be mine..."

Back at the hospital 

Naruto entered the hospital through the main entrance and made his way to the reception. He was henged into a girl using his orioke no jutsu (sexy jutsu) with the nurse uniform on. When he reached the reception there was a lot of reactions from the staff and the people in the waiting room (reception and the waiting room are joined). Most of the staff (which was women) had pink tinges on their cheeks which obviously meant they were blushing and the people (which mostly are men) were drooling and some of them were even nose bleeding.

'Geez, are all the people in this village perverts?' Thought Naruto as he made his way to the nearest nurse.

"Excuse me I'm new here; could you tell me where the files for previous patients are recorded?" Asked Naruto in his alter ego's bubbly voice. The nurse blinked in surprise then she composed herself to look professional.

"Yes, it's in the room right next to the staff room"

"Thank you"  
Naruto made his way to the said room and when he entered it he closed it quietly. The room was had little light but it was mostly dark, the room was empty except for two large cabinets. Naruto made his way to the nearest one and opened it; he searched for a file that recorded seven years ago. When he found the specific file he opened it searched for the name Kushina. He finally found it and when he read what it said he's heart skipped a beat.

Name: Kushina Uzumaki

Rank: ANBU Captain

ANBU Mask: Lion

Description: She died due to blood loss when she was giving birth to her only son.

Room and exact time of death: Room 4 and she died at 4:30 pm.

His blood boiled with bloodlust and fury that rivalled the Kyuubi's, killing intent seeped out of him like spilled water which actually made the Kyuubi sweat.

"**Hey kit, don't give up so quickly maybe her death was fake and used as a cover up. If not won't you at least want to know how she died?" **

Naruto relaxed a bit but bloodlust was evident in his eyes, he quietly exited the room to make sure he didn't arise any suspicion. When arrived at room four he was surprised to find the room empty, like it was made ready for him to use. He made sure that nobody was close in the hallway before he closed the door and locked himself in. He didn't have to tell the Kyuubi to start replaying because the room already started to change. When the changes finally stopped the room didn't change at all except now there were two more people at the room. There was a woman lying in the bed with a bundle in her arms and an old man standing nearby. Naruto stepped closer to identify the man as the Third Hokage; he looked the same as before except with fewer wrinkles. The woman at the bed had long straight red hair and a beautiful face, she was probably his mother. He then saw the Hokage performing hands signs at breakthrough speed and then pronounce his technique.

"**Kanashibari no jutsu (body freeze jutsu)" **shouted Sarutobi which caused his mother's body to freeze completely. He then took the bundle of her hands; his mother was looking at the professor with questioning eyes which showed a little fear. 

"You're probably wondering why your son has whiskers" Asked Sarutobi in a calm voice and a little of smugness that could be detected which made Naruto want to ram a kunai down his throat.

"Naruto now is the jinchuriki of the nine-tailed demon fox; Minato sealed the demon into Naruto at the cost of his life to save the village." Replied Sarutobi which caused his mother to cry tears.

"Naruto would have the Kyuubi's power and the Uzumaki bloodline to boot; he'll become leaf village's ultimate weapon. You will be a hindrance to his conditioning and training as soon as he starts the academy. I was thought about killing you right now, but that would be a waste of talent so I'll just seal away your memories and you'll become my personal bodyguard where I can keep an eye on you." Responded Sarutobi as he started to make another set of hand-signs for a seal. Then there was a flash of light so bright that Naruto had to close his eyes to prevent blindness. When the light died down he saw a seal like the cage bird seal placed on his mother's forehead. His mom was unconscious but she was alive and well, the Sandaime then ordered some ANBU to carry her body to their headquarters.

Naruto sighed with relief; his mother was alive unlike what the reports said. However freeing his mother was going to be extremely hard especially since Sarutobi has a close eye on her. Then he came up with an idea, he'll have to get a lot of money like five S-rank missions worth of money then he'll request her for a mission outside the village. The money would so much that was sure they'll have to accept it, but there still was a lot of gaps in his plan. He'll have to think this out thoroughly...

"**Don't forget you'll have to train to get out of the village in the first place" **Stated the Kyuubi causing Naruto to break out of his thinking. Yes, he'll definitely need to train. Children normally start the academy at the age eight; the hokage would start training him to a weapon then. He has a year left until then and he'll use that time to come up with a perfect plan.

Authors Note

I've got ideas for the Uzumaki bloodline but if you have any put them down in your review. Oh yeah, some of you guys might be wondering about Kyuubi's power, he has power over time. He can't like time-travel to the future but he can watch events of the past. He can't change them because that'll change the future, he can only watch. I've got surprises for you concerning this power in the next chapter. In the next chapter, I'll just fast-forward to where Naruto finished his training in a few months and skip the boring parts. I don't know when I'll update this story because I'll be doing another at the same time so bear with me okay? Review and no flames please!


End file.
